Regrets
by Diabella
Summary: ONE SHOT Hermione et Harry vivent ensemble au square Grimmalt depuis un moment déjà, Harry est à l'école d'auror et ne rentre donc pas souvent à la maison...


**Coucou ! Voilà une fics assez spéciale ! Elle met en scène Harry et Hermione mais le point de vu d'Harry n'est pas mis en avant, c'est surtout celui d'Hermione qui compte ici ! J'espère que cette fics vous plaira parce qu'elle me tient énormément à coeur. Normalement, je devrais mettre une autre version pour la fin, mais elle ne sera pas écrite par moi...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît, c'est important.**

**Disclamer ; rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR**

**Diabella****

* * *

**

Regrets

Cela ferait bientôt deux ans qu'Harry et Hermione étaient ensemble. Après l'obtention de leurs ASPICs, ils s'étaient retrouvés et avaient fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Hermione s'en souvient encore…

**Flash Back**

_C'était un dimanche matin. Hermione dormait encore lorsqu'une chouette qu'elle connaissait bien était entrée dans sa chambre. Le mois d'août était très chaud et la jeune fille avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte._

_Lorsque l'animal lui pinça gentiment la main, Hermione se réveilla et sourit. Elle saisit la lettre accrochée à la patte d'Hedwige et ouvrit l'enveloppe. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Harry venait d'être accepté dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles d'aurors. Malheureusement, il lui annonçait que Ron avait été refusé. Cependant, cela n'étonna pas Hermione. Après tout, Harry avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort quelques mois plus tôt ! Le jeune homme lui proposait donc, pour fêter son entrée dans la grande école, qu'ils se retrouvent sur le chemin de traverse pour prendre une glace, aux frais du jeune homme. Il ne conviait pas Ron à leur entrevue pour que celui-ci n'ait pas l'impression qu'Harry se ventait d'avoir été pris et pas lui._

_Hermione hésita un instant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait véritablement parlé à Harry, c'était lors de l'affrontement final contre Voldemort. Et La jeune femme avait été capturée par Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était pour cette raison que son ami s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Pour la sauver. Il était retourné seul dans le cimetière où Tom Elvis Jedusor avait repris vie. Elle était attachée par les pieds à une statue gigantesque. Lorsque Harry l'avait vu, sans réfléchir, il s'était précipité pour la sauver mais s'était fait piéger par les mangemorts. Il avait fini encerclé mais avait lancé un sort qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu et qui avait stupefixé tous les sorciers cagoulés de noir. Voldemort était alors arrivé en riant à gorge déployée et avait lancé un endoloris à Harry. Hermione ne pouvait pas se détacher. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus parler. Elle regardait le spectacle, impuissante. Une fois le sort terminé, Harry s'était douloureusement redressé et Voldemort avait commencé son monologue. Il avait expliqué à Harry qu'il commençait à bien le connaître, et qu'il avait compris bien avant lui les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Harry avait alors regardé la jeune fille et l'avait gratifié d'un sourire gêné. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien s'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de le cacher, mais visiblement, Voldemort avait su y voir plus clair que tous ses amis. Lorsque le mage noir avait pointé sa baguette sur Hermione, celle-ci, terrorisée, avait fermé les yeux. Harry avait l'air ailleurs. Mais au moment où la jeune fille avait enfin osé rouvrir les yeux, elle avait vu Harry tenter de la détacher. N'y parvenant pas à l'aide de ses mains, il avait fini par utiliser un sort spécial et Hermione s'était retrouvée dans ses bras. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et Harry avait du la porter jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit hors de danger, Hermione avait regardé le survivant dans les yeux._

_"Comment as-tu fais ?" lui avait-elle demandé._

_"J'ai… J'étais terriblement en colère !" bégaya-t-il. "Je… J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre comme j'ai perdu Sirius, comme j'ai laissé mourir Dumbledore… Je…"_

_Hermione avait posé sa main sur celle de son ami._

_"Je me suis concentré aussi fort que je le pouvais", continua-t-il. "Et j'ai lancé, sans vraiment le contrôler, un Avada Kedavra."_

_Il s'était alors effondré dans les bras de la jeune fille, en pleurs. Plutôt désemparée, Hermione avait tenté de le consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Après un long moment de silence, Harry avait tourné ses yeux émeraude vers elle et l'avait embrassée._

_Après cette mésaventure, les deux jeunes gens avaient préféré s'éviter pendant quelque temps. Les examens approchants, Hermione ne sortait plus de la bibliothèque et Harry préférait ne pas la déranger dans ses révisions._

_Les ASPIC arrivèrent vite et Harry, Ron et Hermione obtinrent tous trois ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Hermione rentra en école de communication moldu et C'est là que nous en revenons à cette fameuse entrevue entre nos deux héros._

_Hermione, comme à son habitude, arriva en avance. Elle s'installa à une table bien en vue du chaudron baveur et commanda un thé glacé que Tom lui servit sans attendre. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle et la jeune fille attendit ainsi en silence, un nœud dans le ventre, que son ami arrive. Lorsque celui-ci se montra enfin, Hermione constata qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Elle savait qu'il vivait maintenant au square Grimault mais n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ait à ce point évolué physiquement. Il avait gagné en muscles et s'habillait maintenant avec des vêtements à sa taille, dévoilant des muscles bien dessinés. Il remarqua vite que la jeune fille le regardait avec insistance._

_"Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_"Heu… Tout va bien !" s'exclama-t-elle en détournant le regard._

_"On y va ?" la pressa-t-il en saisissant le bras de son amie._

_Hermione finit son thé et suivit Harry. Il l'emmena chez le nouveau glacier et lui offrit une énorme glace à la vanille. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un petit parc que peu de gens pouvaient prétendre connaître et Harry commença à se tordre les mains, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer._

_"Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies pu rentrer dans ton école !" le félicita-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_"Oui, merci ! Moi aussi je suis très content. Mais, en vérité, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir !" avoua-t-il._

_Hermione s'en doutait, mais ne fit aucun commentaire._

_"Je voulais que l'on reparle de… du baiser que nous avons échangé le soir où j'ai vaincu Voldemort", déclara-t-il, cette fois ci, plus sur de lui. "Je… Je suis toujours amoureux de toi Hermione. Je sais que tu n'as personne en ce moment et je me demandais si tu accepterais de me laisser une chance…"_

_La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Elle utilisa alors une autre méthode et embrassa Harry._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis, le jeune couple vivait ensemble au square Grimault. Le week-end, Hermione rejoignait ses parents et la semaine, elle faisait le court trajet qui reliait l'ancienne maison des Black à son école. Elle ne passait pas énormément de temps avec Harry, celui-ci effectuant de nombreuses missions, et cela commençait sincèrement à lui faire de la peine. Un jour, elle reçut une invitation de Lavande, qui fêtait ses vingt ans. Harry ne pouvant y assister, Hermione y alla seule. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle reconnut tout de suite ses anciens camarades de classe et Lavande lui présenta ses nouveaux amis. Il y avait tout d'abord Brett, un jeune homme d'une incroyable beauté et aux yeux envoûtant, Silia, une jeune fille assez étrange, avec des colliers et des bracelets partout, et enfin, Hugo, un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle, pas très grand, mais avec un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille. En discutant avec lui, Hermione remarqua vite qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs.

La jeune femme était venue en train et Hugo proposa de la déposer, prétextant qu'il vivait non loin de chez les parents d'Hermione. Arrivés devant chez elle, il sortit de la voiture pour l'accompagner jusqu'à son perron et lui glissa un petit papier dans la main en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre et déplia le message d'Hugo.

_J'aimerai te revoir. Je sais que tu es avec quelqu'un, mais il ne se passera que ce que tu veux qu'il se passe._

Ce message était assez spécial, mais Hermione avait bien compris qu'elle plaisait à Hugo. Durant la soirée, ils avaient discutés du couple de la jeune femme et celle-ci avait semblé réellement malheureuse. Elle aimait Harry, mais il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de se demander à quel point. Allait-elle être capable de passer sa vie à l'attendre ? Son travail lui importait beaucoup et il y consacrait donc beaucoup de temps. Quand il rentrait, il en profitait pour voir Ron, et Hermione était souvent seule. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient que des amis avec une relation étrange.

Le mot d'Hugo était accompagné de son numéro de téléphone. Hermione songea qu'elle devrait le rappeler.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry rentra de mission. Il embrassa Hermione et alla s'asseoir au salon pour lire le journal. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle lui prépara un encas et lorsqu'elle lui tendit, il saisit brusquement son poignet, posa le plateau sur la table basse et attira la jeune femme sur ses genoux, l'entraînant dans un baiser des plus passionnés qui se transforma rapidement en étreinte brûlante. Mais Hermione n'était pas vraiment dans le feu de l'action. Elle laissait faire Harry et simulait son plaisir pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Harry retourna à son plateau et à son journal et laissa là Hermione, plus triste que jamais. Au dîner, il lui annonça qu'il devrait repartir le lendemain. Elle lui demanda quand il rentrerait et il lui répondit que la mission durerait sûrement une semaine s'ils avaient de la chance.

"Je ne sais pas si je serais encore là quand tu rentreras", lui dit-elle alors tristement.

"Comment ça ?" s'inquiéta-t-il moyennement.

"Je n'en peux plus de rester seule ici", expliqua la brunette.

Harry ne répondit rien, et visiblement, cela ne le fit pas réfléchir plus que ça puisque avant de s'endormir, ils refirent l'amour, sans qu'Hermione n'y prenne le moindre plaisir.

Le lendemain, Harry s'en alla silencieusement à l'aube, sans réveiller Hermione. Lorsqu'elle se leva enfin pour aller en cours, elle ne fut pas le moins du monde étonnée de l'absence de son petit ami. En rentrant le soir, elle décrocha son téléphone et appela Hugo. Elle y avait pensé toute la journée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. Il accepta de voir la jeune femme le soir même et débarqua au square Grimault quelques heures plus tard. Hermione était à la limite des larmes lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte. Il la prit dans ses bras sans un mot et la consola du mieux que possible. Elle finit par se calmer et, avec l'aide d'Hugo, elle prépara un petit quelque chose à manger. Elle lui raconta sans tabou sa soirée de la veille, de l'arrivée au départ d'Harry. Hugo était outré du comportement du petit ami de la jeune fille.

"Comment peut-il te traiter comme ça ?" s'insurgea-t-il.

"Il m'aime…"

"Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir près de lui."

"Il n'a pas le choix, il a son travail, il…"

"Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses Hermione ! Il te rend malheureuse ! Il a vraiment de la chance que tu ne l'aies pas encore quitté."

La jeune femme pleura encore mais elle était heureuse de constater qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se rendait compte de sa juste valeur.

"Ecoute Hermione, reprit soudainement Hugo. S'il n'est pas capable de s'occuper de toi comme il convient, moi je le ferai !"

Tout d'abord surprise, Hermione finit malgré tout par fondre dans les bras d'Hugo qui ne tarda pas à l'embrasser. Avec toute la douceur, la délicatesse et l'affection dont il était capable, il fit l'amour à la jeune femme qui ressentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps des plaisirs dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à Hugo, rayonnant, un plateau à la main.

"Le petit déjeuner de madame est servi !" s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

Hermione lui fit un sourire éclatant et mangea avec appétit.

Ils continuèrent à se voir quand Harry n'était pas là. Lorsque ce dernier rentrait à la maison, Hermione ne parlait presque pas. Pour elle, elle vivait deux vies bien distinctes. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ancien meilleur ami. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle le quittait, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable de ce qu'elle faisait pendant qu'il partait en mission. C'était ça ou vivre malheureuse et quand elle était avec Hugo, tous ses problèmes semblaient disparaître. Elle se sentait bien. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle. Elle savait qu'Hugo voulait qu'elle quitte Harry, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre et le jeune homme le savait.

Un soir, alors qu'ils faisaient tranquillement la cuisine, Hugo prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la maison. Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, silencieux. Hugo le vit et préféra s'en aller sans un mot. Harry se décala pour le laisser passer la porte et resta figé là, fixant Hermione. Celle-ci garda la tête haute et s'assit, invitant Harry à faire de même. Il préféra rester debout et la jeune femme n'insista pas.

"Tu attends sans doute une explication !" déclara-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

"Sache que je ne me sens pas coupable", ajouta-t-elle froidement, presque avec colère. "Tu n'y es pour rien… Tu aimes ce que tu fais, c'est normal, mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui attend patiemment que tu rentres à la maison pour lui faire l'amour rapidement et continuer à vaquer à tes occupations ! J'avais besoin d'attention ! De quelqu'un de **présent** ! Capable de me rassurer, capable de s'occuper de moi."

Harry serra les poings mais ne dit pas un mot.

"Si je n'ai pas rompu", continua-t-elle encore. "C'est parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je sais que je t'en fais quand même, mais parfois, il faut dire les choses qui nous pèsent. Et là, tu n'imagines pas à quel point mon cœur est lourd… J'ai préféré aller chercher ailleurs ce que tu n'étais pas en mesure de m'apporter toi-même."

Le jeune homme la regarda intensément, les yeux humides, et quitta la pièce, toujours sans émettre le moindre son.

Hermione ne rappela pas Hugo. Elle resta dans la grande maison, à attendre on ne sait quoi, peut-être que Harry revienne… Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle attendait. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'il lui était maintenant impossible de suivre ses cours et cessa brusquement d'y assister. Lorsque le téléphone sonnait ou qu'on frappait à la porte, elle ne répondait plus et elle finit par sombrer dans une dépression étrange, se forçant à ne pas se sentir coupable, mais étant triste d'avoir finalement perdu Harry.

Une semaine plus tard, on eut dit que la jeune femme se laissait mourir. Elle ne sortait de son lit que pour se laver et se nourrir faiblement et ne rendait plus visite à personne, pas même à ses parents.

Harry finit par repasser au 12 square Grimault pour récupérer ses affaires. En entrant dans la chambre, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Hermione. Elle aurait dû être en cours ; c'était pour cette raison qu'il était passé à cette heure-ci. Elle dormait. La chambre était dans un état lamentable. Des vêtements traînaient partout et des boites de conserve étaient entreposées dans un coin de la chambre. Elle qui était si maniaque, il fallait vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas dans son état normal pour laisser la maison, à l'image de la chambre, dans cet état. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires et ne put résister à la tentation, avant de partir, de déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de celle qu'il aimait, sans aucun doute possible, encore. Ce tendre contact réveilla Hermione qui crut rêver en reconnaissant Harry. Ne souhaitant pas fuir une nouvelle fois le dialogue et s'étant quelque peu calmé, il s'assit tranquillement au bord du lit et attendit qu'Hermione soit parfaitement réveillée. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux ; une sorte d'espoir de dernière minute s'était emparé d'elle.

A bout de force, elle murmura un faible « j'ai faim » et Harry sortit de la pièce. Elle savait qu'il allait lui préparer à manger puisqu'il avait laissé son sac dans la chambre. Il allait revenir, et ils pourraient enfin discuter…

Le soleil rentrait dans la pièce par l'entrebâillement des volets. Hermione se leva difficilement et gagna la salle de bain conjointe à la chambre pour effectuer une toilette rapide. Elle enfila quelques vêtements propres et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine. Il était en train de faire cuir des œufs sur le plat. Il servit son assiette à Hermione et s'assit face à elle. La jeune femme nota que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'avait été dans cette même cuisine. Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire, déformé par la fatigue, auquel il répondit tendrement.

"Merci pour les œufs", déclara-t-elle en avalant sa première bouchée.

"De rien, j'ai cru remarquer que personne ne s'occupait de toi, pas même Hermione Granger", ironisa-t-il.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mise dans cet état, Hermione ?" lui demanda-t-il finalement, avec un grand sérieux.

"Je… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que… que je ne supportais pas l'idée de t'avoir fait du mal !" bégaya-t-elle.

"Et tu voulais te laisser mourir ?" s'énerva-t-il gentiment. "Est-ce que tu as véritablement pensé que c'était la solution ?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit… Je n'avais plus envie de rien, j'avais perdu mes repères", répondit-elle, l'air coupable.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rompu avec moi dès le début, dès que tu t'es rendue compte que ca ne marcherait pas, Hermione ?"

La jeune femme regarda de nouveau son assiette.

"Parce que je t'aime", murmura-t-elle.

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'elle lentement.

"Mais", ajouta-t-elle en faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. "Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. J'avais tellement mal ! Tu ne voyais rien, tu ne posais pas de questions… Pour toi, tout était acquis, tu ne cherchait plus à me faire plaisir, ni à me séduire. On ne riait plus ensemble, on ne sortait jamais tous les deux…"

"Hermione, je…"

"Ne t'excuse pas", le coupa-t-elle. "Je pense que même si j'ai du mal à supporter le fait que nous soyons séparés alors que je t'aime, c'est mieux comme ça."

"Je ferai des efforts !" promit-il.

"Tu étais venu chercher tes affaires, mais c'est à moi de prendre les miennes et de quitter cette maison qui t'appartient", dit-elle en ignorant la phrase d'Harry.

"On pourrait réessayer ! J'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul, d'accepter ce que tu avais fait et pourquoi tu l'avais fait !" supplia-t-il presque, au bord des larmes. "Hermione, je t'aime, et tu dis m'aimer aussi alors…"

"Je vais aller regrouper mes affaires. Je rangerai aussi la maison avant de partir. Je suis désolée, Harry."

Sur ce, elle se leva de table, déposa son assiette vide dans l'évier et monta dans la chambre. Pendant qu'elle nettoyait la maison, Harry était resté figé dans la cuisine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle revint laver son assiette qu'il tenta une dernière approche.

"Hermione, ne pars pas ! Je te le demande parce que j'ai besoin de toi !"

"De moi ou d'une autre… cela ne fera aucune différence."

Elle quitta la pièce, consciente qu'elle venait de prononcer les mots qui les plus douloureux qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé. Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, mais elle devait réussir à s'en convaincre, et Harry aussi.

Elle mit la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la maison, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**FIN !**

**Une fin alternative sera publiée "je ne sais pas quand" étant donné que ce n'est pas moi qui vais changer la fin... Mais elle apparaitra pour ceux qui revent d'une fin plus heureuse et pleine d'espoir ! **

**Laissez moi vos impression s'il vous plait ! **

**Bisousssss **

**Diabella**


End file.
